


Terrified

by Bo_Rhap



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bo_Rhap/pseuds/Bo_Rhap
Summary: 利威尔决定了自己的主君





	Terrified

在这个世界上，人类要死掉的确是再容易不过的一件事情。利威尔想道。  
壁外调查的队伍停留在墙外一处平原上，这是个相当微妙的位置，平原开阔，巨人的踪迹一览无余，相应的，立体机动装置也无从发挥。利威尔估算过，如果巨人出现，这个距离大概能让他们堪堪冲回墙内。  
——前提得是这帮新兵们不出乱子。利威尔在心中叹了口气。  
他环顾四周，埃尔文的阵型卓有成效，这次大概只损失了三成上下的人。初出墙外的新兵无不神色涣散，眼神中透露出无法掩饰的恐惧。利威尔心中有数，这些人已经不能再战斗了。假以时日，等他们平复过来，他们会成为调查兵团的中坚力量，但不是现在。初次见到巨人的人大多如此，无论在墙内是多么出色的士兵，第一次遇见那远超人类的恐怖存在，很难能继续保持冷静。没有面对过巨人的人很难想象这种经历，巨人绝不是体型巨大、行动迟缓的生物那么简单，在它们面前，只有本能的，压倒性的恐惧。  
天色已经有些暗了，这次的壁外探索时长远超预期，谁也没有携带火把。此时在墙外停留绝不是什么好主意，但他们没有选择。  
原因很简单，埃尔文还没有回来。

利威尔又向远处望了一眼。他的神色一如既往的冷淡，看不出什么情绪，只是手指下意识摩挲着机动装置的扳机，按下去一点，再松开，随后再按下去。  
“再发射一枚信号弹。”他吩咐道。  
绿色的已经用完了，新兵摸索出一枚红色信号弹，向上发射。一道猩红的轨迹划向天空，炸出一团不祥的红光。利威尔眯着眼睛看了一眼，没有说话。  
这次是埃尔文索敌阵型的第一次实战。事实证明，无论经过多少次模拟演练，真正实践时还是会出现无数新问题。壁外探索的上半天非常顺利，几乎没有伤亡，下半天则报复性地灾难频发，阵型的左后方出现了巨人，士兵正准备发射信号时被巨人袭击，虽然他立即启动装置腾空，但慌乱之际，加之初次应用的腰带钩锁不稳，腰侧的信号弹带就这么整条甩了出去。  
彼时因为地形不熟，队伍分支之间隔得过远，骑马通报已经来不及。闻讯追来的一小群巨人由此冲散了大半阵型。埃尔文当机立断，带领着自己那一分支引开了巨人。利威尔则发射信号收缩阵型，清理掉徘徊不去的几头后引着队伍远离。  
随后埃尔文不知道遭遇了什么，发射几枚信号弹后便音讯全无。利威尔尝试着带了几个人前去搜寻，但一无所获。顾及原地驻守的士兵们，他也不敢离开太远。

埃尔文什么时候才会滚回来？利威尔拧着眉，身为这次壁外探索的队长却迟迟离队不归，回去总兵那帮啰嗦的温室鸟屎又要嚼舌根了。这次壁外探索进行到一半便被迫折返，之后再要经费恐怕会更难吧。  
“利威尔副队长……”利威尔瞥了一眼，是一个年轻的新兵，他鼓足勇气上前，声音依旧忍不住颤抖，“请问，还要等多久……再不回去，可能大家都会死在这儿。受的伤也只是紧急处理了一下。这、这么多士兵的命，怎么想也比那几个人重要吧……”说完，他重重行了一个军礼，拳头砸在胸口，发出沉闷的声响。随后他低下头，等着预想中质疑命令的处分。  
“啊，是啊，你说的没错。如果可以，我不会让你们任何一个人死去。”利威尔神色如常，“但是，我选择等待埃尔文。依他的指挥和战略能力，说不定真能给那恶臭的墙内透点气。我判断如果埃尔文死了，对人类是更大的损失。所以，只要他还有生还的可能，我就会等。你明白了吗？”

“可是他们有可能已经——”新兵吞咽了下，还想再说什么别的，却被利威尔打断了。  
“服从命令。”他用了埃尔文的话，没有再听下去。他当然知道新兵下一句话是什么，“难道我们的生命就没有价值吗？”只是在这里说是不合宜的。死亡无可厚非，并不凭借个人意愿而转移，特别是在这里，在墙外，在这个残忍的世界。谁都有可能会死，他们停留的每一秒，死亡的风险都在增加。所以需要快点和埃尔文一起回去，还得跟他抱怨技术班新设计的腰带不行，勾不住信号弹。  
利威尔眯起眼睛远望。有人过来了，他期冀地握紧拳头，随后立刻确认了不是埃尔文，又松开。  
“副队长——！”那人发出精疲力尽的一声吼叫。  
战马奔驰而来，一个人从马上滚下，尘土和血气扑了他一身，利威尔也不一掸，一把扶起那个人，脱口道：“埃尔文在哪里！”  
他认出来，是一直跟在韩吉身边的莫布利特。莫布利特挣扎着咳出一口血，虚弱指了个方向：“巨、巨木之森……队员们、都在那里，大家都快不行了，埃尔文队长就一人引了五只往深处去……”他猛然惊起，攥住利威尔的手臂：“队长的腿已经受伤了！请务必尽快赶去！”  
利威尔瞳孔微缩，起身吼道：“整队——！”士兵们立刻扯紧缰绳列队，马匹纷纷长鸣。  
“利威尔！我闻到巨人的味道了。”米克驾马从队中奔出，“你怎么打算？我去搜救，你带着新兵撤退吗？”  
“不，指挥权交给你，带着队伍走，注意与巨人保持距离。我找到埃尔文后过来与你们会合。”利威尔检查了一下瓦斯，换上刀片。  
“喂，你不会打算一个人去吧。”米克瞪着他。  
“只有我能保证活着回来。”利威尔简短地说，“埃尔文受伤了，我要亲眼确认他的伤势。更何况……”他交叉刀片，发出清亮一声脆响，“今天都没有好好杀几个巨人，我的刀在发痒啊。”  
米克看了他一眼，没有说话。他后来才意识到，那个眼神的意思是，如果埃尔文死了呢？死亡是无可厚非的，他们都知道这件事有多正常，利威尔不觉得这有什么不对。但是埃尔文不会死。这也没有什么不对。

利威尔驾马狂奔，他没有珍惜马力，马匹被他抽打得嘶鸣不已。  
他感到胸口开始发烫。从他进入调查军团起，埃尔文从来没有出现一次失误。这恐怕是他第一次失态。利威尔啧了一声。那个男人，跟调查军团的其他人不同，他的眼睛在看向远方，看向利威尔也不知道的方向。他想跟着埃尔文，看他会走到哪里。如果可以的话，他会一直追随埃尔文。仅仅是这样想了一想，利威尔胸口异样的热度便开始扩散，这一刻他迫切地想要见到埃尔文。  
巨木之森近在眼前，一个巨人倒在地上，已经被杀死了，庞大的躯体冒出阵阵蒸汽，周围明显有战斗过的痕迹。利威尔看到一条断手，四周飞溅的血液颜色已经有些发暗。他心脏骤然提了起来。米克的眼神出现在脑海里。隐忍、无奈又不忍的眼神，伴随着新兵失控吐出的话：“他们可能已经——”死亡无可厚非，并不因他们是自己或埃尔文的队员而有所幸免。但那不能是埃尔文。

他按下扳机，射出两股钩锁钉在树上，踩着马背腾空而起。  
树林中的痕迹明显增多，足迹散乱，大量的枝桠被砍得乱七八糟，枝叶上沾染着血迹，当时必定是一场苦战。稍一扫视，他已经看到一截长着红发的躯体，还有一件挂在枝条上的斗篷，还有巨人的残肢，冒着白气。利威尔循着断掉的枝条前进，默默在心里清点人数。他记得埃尔文小队的所有人，认出一个，就在心中的名单里划掉一个。  
忽然间，他又好像重新认识了世界，重新意识到，墙外很危险，人类很脆弱，人在巨人面前不堪一击——包括埃尔文在内。他不能接受埃尔文的死。利威尔忽然惊觉。一旦涉及到埃尔文，他简直像孩童般任性，随着发现死亡的人数越来越多，理性告诉他，埃尔文存活的几率已经很低了，加之他腿上的伤，面对巨人，行动不便是致命的。但是利威尔下意识地拒绝考虑这个可能性，就像小时候拒绝考虑妈妈会死，肯尼会离开他。而埃尔文在他心中的地位更不一般。

利威尔烦躁地挥刀，砍下一大片枝叶，他的瓦斯消耗明显过快了，刀片磨损也比以往剧烈。只是他无暇顾及，也没有办法慢下来。埃尔文当然是不一样的，他会是埃尔文的追随者，成为他最忠实的武器。如果可以的话，他还想吻埃尔文，像野兽一样去啃咬他的身体。是的，他想吻他。  
“埃尔文——！”他冲着树林深处大吼，胸口的热流猛然炸开，涌向四肢。他感到体内的血液仿佛在燃烧，在那一刻他的神智猛然清明，浑身充满了前所未有的力量，感官灵敏无比。他能清晰地感知到流动的微风，微微颤动的枝叶，空气中传来的血腥气和巨人特有的味道。  
几只巨人被他的吼叫引来，带着呆滞的面孔，伸手向他抓去。利威尔敏捷闪过，他好像再次学会了使用自己的四肢，切下巨人后颈的动作堪称完美，没有一丝冗余。战斗在瞬间就结束了，于其称之为战斗，倒不如说是利威尔单方面的泄愤。

“埃尔文——！”他再次吼道。  
这回树林中有了动静，一阵红色烟雾从林间弥漫开来，是信号弹！从看到红烟的瞬间，利威尔的身体就先于意识行动了。他冲过去，撞开烟雾的瞬间，眼前正是巨人硕大的躯体，没有任何犹豫，他沿着脊柱一路向上，精准地划开后颈。紧接着钩锁钉上树干，利威尔绕树警戒，打散信号弹弥留的烟气，盘旋一圈确认了这是附近最后一只巨人。直到这一刻，战斗的本能才消散，利威尔换上新的刀片，向树下看去。

埃尔文半靠着树，一手持刀防卫，一手拿着刚发射过的信号枪，也正抬头朝他看来。  
目光交汇，两人都从彼此的眼神中看出了什么。在骤然缓解的危机下，一时都怔住了。

“你他妈的…”利威尔先反应过来，他直接从树上跳下，几乎带着怒意揪起埃尔文的领子，一字一字咬牙切齿地说，“埃尔文，你给我听好了，你，绝对，不准死。”  
这句话好像让埃尔文猛然回神了，在利威尔的视野中，他的脸倏然放大，却是埃尔文先吻住了他。埃尔文的嘴唇非常干燥，在墙外奔波一天，嘴唇已经发干起皮，炽热的呼吸喷在脸上，接吻的感受并不好。埃尔文也无甚技巧可言，只是咬住他的嘴唇，用牙齿缓慢厮摩，他宽厚的手掌摁着利威尔的后脑，这是个有点禁锢意味的姿势，利威尔没有抗拒。  
刚才充盈着胸口的怒意瞬间消散。利威尔顺着埃尔文的意思前倾，加深了这个吻。他松开衣领，双手架在埃尔文两肋，支着他让他慢慢靠着树坐下。这个吻让两人都平静了下来。  
两人接完吻，一句话也没有多说，像是某种心照不宣的事情被挑明，彼此都坦然接受。利威尔娴熟地查看他腿上的伤口，又扯出绷带，仔细替他包扎。所幸伤口只是看着吓人，没有伤及骨头和动脉。  
埃尔文背靠树木，神情难得空白了一阵，他的意识好像已经飞到别处，身体还不自觉地按照原来的模式走，他喃喃跟利威尔说：“回去要找技术班的人改进腰带，信号弹太容易掉了。”  
“你自己去找那帮臭虫谈吧，那地太脏。”利威尔“嘁”了一声。

后面埃尔文沉默了，闭目深思，从那一刻起，他又恢复了原来那个沉稳可靠的形象。利威尔知道埃尔文在想事情，也不说话，包扎好伤口后示意他站起来，试着扶着走了两步。他们早已心意相通，什么都瞒不过彼此，这不过是又一次默契的体现。  
“利威。”埃尔文像是下定了什么决心，最终开口道，他的目光又看向远方了，“我不会死的。我，一直有一个愿望，在愿望达成之前，我绝不会死去。”说到这里，他竟像是控制不住自己的表情，露了一点扭曲的笑意。  
利威尔微微一惊，一瞬间他好像没有认识过埃尔文了，只是听埃尔文说下去。  
“我的队员都死了，差点自己也要死去。那时候才突然发现，如果就这么死了，除了自己的愿望无法实现，我还对另外一件事后悔无比。”埃尔文的目光收回，这一刻，这个男人的眼中没有触不可及的远方，利威尔只看到了自己。  
“埃尔文，你是疯子吧。”刚才的笑还让利威尔心悸未平，他骂了一句。  
“是啊，利威，我是。”埃尔文毫不避讳，在利威尔面前，他永远坦诚无比。  
“行了。”利威尔啐了一口，打呼哨召唤来马匹，扶着埃尔文上马，他不打算深究下去，“那又怎样，回去吧。”

两人骑着马远去。


End file.
